


[podfic] friday never hesitate

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Comedy of Errors, Drinking, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, the narrator is reliable but he's a moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Tyson remembers plenty of Beer Olympics. The house had been pumping with people and even though Landy and MacK’d been fighting over the aux cord all night, the music had been just right and just loud enough. Tyson, JT, and Kerf’d teamed up as Team North America and kicked ass at three-person beer pong. They’d swept so many teams in the tournament, Tyson doesn’t know how much he’d had to drink, but he does know this: they’d been legen- wait for it -dary.And fine, okay, so Tyson doesn’t really remember much of what happened after they won the beer pong tournament, but that’s not his fault. His alcohol tolerance just hasn’t been the same since last summer when Barzy’d given him mono.*Or, the story of how Tyson Jost almost concusses one best friend, sends another into anaphylactic shock, nearly drives his roommate to drink, and manages to make everything better in one short week.[a podfic written by dalmatienne, and read by binchmarner]
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] friday never hesitate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [friday never hesitate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314183) by [dalmatienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalmatienne/pseuds/dalmatienne). 

> thank you so much to Emily for listening to this, and thank you to ki for listening to me read and reread and reread this fic over again until i actually could podfic it. i love you both!

listen and download on [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xd1m6hheos3w16x/Friday%20Never%20Hesitate%2C%20written%20by%20Dalmatienne%2C%20read%20by%20binchmarner%20%28online-audio-converter.com%29.mp3?dl=0)!


End file.
